A Thrill I've Never Known
by pavedhearts
Summary: Surprising Santana is one of Brittany's favourite things to do ever. One-shot.


A/N: I was on a bit of a soul/blues kick when I thought of this and everything just kind of came from there. It was meant to be part of a bigger story but I kind of like it on it's own.

She loves the fact she has a key to Santana's house. As far back as she can remember Santana's always had one to hers but it's only a month and three days ago that Santana hesitantly pulled out an envelope from the front pocket of her back pack and revealed a key on a thin chain, murmuring something like 'no big deal' and 'y'know in case I die, I don't wanna be lying there while my parents work double shifts and be eaten by ravenous dogs…'. Which is funny, 'cause Santana doesn't have a dog or live near any. The only pet Santana ever owned was a fish in the sixth grade that died after 3 weeks when she accidently fed it too much. Sometimes, Brittany thinks, Santana loves things a little too hard.

Brittany likes having her own key because it means she can surprise Santana by just showing up at her house. Like right now, she's not meant to be here for another two hours to help get ready for their glee girls (and gays) game night but she drove straight from her sister's soccer game to get here early. The game night was Rachel Berry's idea but she's not allowed to have more than three people at her house at a time because of a situation from last year that left her Dads' favourite rug with a huge purple stain on it. But Brittany likes hanging out with the girls from glee and she knew her mom wouldn't allow that many people at her house if Ash was at home so she suggested Santana's. Her girlfriend's eyebrows crinkled together in that adorable way they do and when she started shaking her head Brittany cupped her face and kissed all the frown lines away until Santana was smiling, ("okay, okay, but don't expect me to supply for those bitches. I am venue **only**.") Brittany kissed all over her face to set her smile.

Surprising Santana is one of Brittany's favourite things to do ever. Whenever Brittany sneaks up and kisses her or leaves a note in her locker just to say _'I love you' _or_ 'I'm thinking about you'_, Santana always finds her after and gives her a look like _how do you exist_. It's her third best look, Brittany thinks, just behind her _I want to rip off your clothes and have my way with you_ look and her_ let's do this everyday forever and ever _look. (this one's her favourite and it used to be super rare but now she sees it all the time. It sometimes comes out unexpectedly like after they brush their teeth and Brittany wipes the toothpaste off Santana's mouth or when they cook their blueberry pancakes, dancing to Katy Perry or Ke$ha around the kitchen island)

Today she walks into Santana's big hallway and she can't even hear her own feet on the dark wood floorboards because she's drowned out by a silky voice flowing through the building like a current, occupying all the space in the house. The beat of a snare and the rhythm of her ballroom classes from when she was twelve echo through the hall and bounce off the walls. She walks further down the hall towards where she knows the music is coming from and most likely where Santana is.

She thinks it's funny the way you can tell so much about Santana by what she's listening to. Like freshman year her mix was mainly '90s pop/rock like No Doubt and Garbage, sophomore year she would always have her party CD for her car but in her room she had the Essential Amy Winehouse collection and Alanis Morrisette in the background. Brittany only learned later from Mrs. Lopez about Santana's 'blue period' last year, where she listened to only Fleetwood Mac, Jimi Hendrix, Eric Clapton, The Rolling Stones and ADELE.

This isn't the first time Brittany's heard _this_ music before, in fact she hears it all the time now. The change was sudden like one day she woke up and decided to listen to something completely different. It was about a week into the year when Brittany came over and the music wasn't coming from Santana's stereo or her computer but from a large gramophone in the living room. Only playing old Elvis Presley records, some Buddy Holly and what's on right now: Etta James.

Brittany makes her way through Santana's loud house, past all her baby photos plastered to the walls.

(She is so adorable. That one of her when she was a stubborn toddler covered in mashed pumpkin and banana with the most adorable frown on her face is Brittany's absolute favourite. She thinks she'll steal it and copy it just to keep by her bed.)

Walking into the room she sees the back of Santana's head leaning against the side of her couch, the top of her History textbook just visible. Brittany moves in a small arc so she can make her way onto the couch without disturbing Santana. As she moves, more of Santana is revealed and she notes that Santana is wearing her Power Rangers T-shirt that she got for her 10th birthday (she's always telling Brittany about how she would never part with her favourite shirt ever. Even if it was a little snug around her bust, it was still the comfiest shirt ever) and Brittany smiles when she sees the sweat pants Santana has on are actually hers with huge, red lettering running down the leg; LIMA DANCE ACADEMY. Raven hair falls out of her messy bun on top of her head and over the rim of her _only-for-inside-when-no-one-is-around-and-I-have-to-read_ glasses.

(Santana thinks she looks like a dweeb in them but Brittany thinks she's never looked more beautiful.)

Brittany edges onto the couch and moves to the end so she's hovering above her girlfriend, who's still undisturbed by the movement and any noise Brittany might make is drowned out by the silky voice of Etta. She's looming over her ready to make her descent when Santana catches the shadow over her book and looks up, surprise evident in her eyes but a huge grin spreading over her face. Brittany can't help it, maybe it's that adorable face or those sexy glasses she leans over and brushes her lips over Santana's nose and down to her mouth, the kiss is innocent but open when they both smile into it.

"Hi"

"Hi."

"You know, San. That was our first Spiderman kiss."

"Hmm…?" She's so cute Brittany has to kiss her again.

"Like, I'm upside down and your face is the other way so when we kiss you can see my chin. Like in Spiderman, when MJ kisses Spiderman when he's upside down."

"Yeah, I guess it was. How did we go so long without doing that?" She kisses her again this time teasing her tongue into Brittany's mouth so quickly she's not even sure it happened. Brittany would happily keep going but her back starts hurting from this position so she sits up on her knees on the couch waiting for Santana to move to her. San quietly moves to the gramophone and turns the music down then as gracefully as she can clambers over the edge of the couch and pushes Brittany to her back and hovers over her.

"Hey." She says and smiles down on Brittany. Slowly she leans in again and presses their lips together moving her arms to Brittany's sides and gently swiping her fingers under the edge of Brittany's tank and sucking on her bottom lip only a little like she thinks Brittany might get up and walk out if she's too rough. Brittany giggles because Santana always starts so cautiously; she pulls Santana back down towards her and holds her cheeks firmly so she doesn't get any ideas about leaving. "I didn't think you'd be here for like two more hours."

"I thought I'd drop by early to hang out with my super hot girlfriend. Besides, why would I miss a chance to see Secret Santana studying. It's like my favourite part of the weekend."

"Really?" Santana's voice is low and skeptical, "seeing my nerdalicious get up really get's you going for the week?"

"Uh huh." Brittany nods, "I don't know what it is. The glasses, maybe? You look so _sexy_ in those glasses." Brittany bites her lip in coy embarrassment. It is true though, something about them really gets to her.

"Hmm" Santana hums low in her throat as if rolling the thought over her tongue. She smiles, a gleam in her eyes. Slowly she moves her lips down to Brittany's ear and kisses her earlobe and Brittany wiggles under her preparing for what always comes after ears and how much she loves it when Santana finds that spot just next to her jaw. Santana's lips don't move there though, she pulls just far enough away that there's no contact but Brittany can still feel warm breath on her neck making her shiver. Instead Santana opens her mouth and begins to sing with the soft music surrounding them.

"_At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over and life is like a song_" It's quiet but Brittany hears every word. Santana's lips travel down Brittany's neck to the apex of her throat leaving tiny open mouth kisses down to her collarbone, whilst Etta croons in the background.

Brittany has always thought the most amazing gift Santana ever gave her was when she sang to her. (She used to crave it, wish for it every night before she went to sleep and anytime she saw 11:11). Santana continues her path up her throat and over her chin until she is hovering just above Brittany again, eyes connecting. "_…__dream that I can call my own_". Her breath hits Brittany's nose and she cant help but arch her back underneath her girlfriend to reach her lips for another kiss. This time the kiss is taken quickly by her tongue teasing it's way into Santana's mouth and lips moving over and over against each other. One of Santana's hands comes to rest at her cheek and the other in her hair as their lips move against each other. She pulls away, "_You smiled, and then the spell was cast_" she kisses Brittany's grin and then her nose, and then her left eyelid. "_And here we are, in heaven_." Her forehead, her ear, her other ear and her bottom lip.

She leans her forehead on Brittany's and speaks the next part to her, so softly she barely hears but still feels Santana's breath against her lips. "For you are mine," Santana pulls her self up so she's straddling Brittany and tilts her head back. _"At last."_, hitting Etta's note perfectly and leaning down to meet Brittany again pressing their lips together again in a brief chaste kiss. "I'm glad you're here early."

"Me too."


End file.
